1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire bracket, and more particularly to an electric wire bracket for solar cells, which includes a pair of upper and lower plates respectively having adhesive layers adhered to each other and grooves facing each other so as to form insertion paths, into which a plurality of electric wires for supplying power produced by solar cells to electronic instruments are inserted, through the connection of the upper and lower plates by adhering the adhesive layers to each other, thus facilitating the connection of the wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power supply systems using solar cells are installed at a place, to which power cannot be easily supplied through an electric wire, and are used as emergency indicators or emergency power supplies. Otherwise, these power supply systems using solar cells are attached to a window so as to conserve energy, and produce electric power, and supply the power to various electronic instruments, such as a lighting device for a picture frame or a wall-mounted fish basin.
A conventional power supply system using solar cells charges a battery with electric power produced by photoelectric conversion through the solar cells, and operates various electronic instruments using the power charged in the battery.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view illustrating one example of the installation of a conventional electric wire for supplying power produced by solar cells. A plurality of solar cells 100 for producing electric power from the rays of the sun are attached to a window 200.
A transformer 400, which transforms the electric power produced from the rays of the sun by the solar cells 100 so as to charge a charging battery 300, is provided at one side of the plurality of the solar cells 100.
Here, the solar cells 100 and the transformer 400, and the transformer 400 and the charging battery 300 are respectively connected by an electric wire 500.
Further, in order to supply the electric power to various electronic instruments, for example a lighting device 700 for a wall-mounted picture frame 600, the charging battery 300 is electrically connected to the lighting device 700 by the electric wire 500.
Here, the charging battery 300 and the lighting device 700 keep a designated distance from each other. Thus, the connection between the charging battery 300 and the lighting device 700 by a single electric wire is out of question. However, in the case that the length of the electric wire 500 for connecting charging battery 300 and the lighting device 700 is short, or the electric wire 500 needs to be branched off so as to supply the power from the charging battery 300 to a plurality of lighting devices 700, a plurality of electric wires must be connected to one another.
In order to connect a plurality of electric wires, insulating sheaths of the respective electric wires are peeled off so as to expose cores of the electric wires, and then the exposed cores are connected. Thereafter, an insulating tape is wound on the connected cores so as not to expose the cores to the outside.
The above connection of the cores of the electric wires is complicated, and an electric short due to incorrect connection may occur. Further, as time passes, the adhesive strength of the insulating tape becomes weak, and may cause a leak of electricity. Moreover, foreign substances may be attached to the insulating tape, thus providing untidy external appearances of the wires.